1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article sizing apparatus for measuring the volume, weight or shape of articles such as fresh vegetables and the like, and to a system for loading containers with the articles to a precise pre-selected weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention employs a plurality of light sources which produce light beams that are directed to photodetectors, the light sources and photodetectors are arranged so that one or more of the light beams is interrupted by an article moving between a source and the associated photodetector. This general technique is disclosed in the known prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,833 to Biggs discloses equipment for measuring the length and/or width of a flat object. The disclosed apparatus has a light source and a photodiode array between which the object to be measured is interposed. Circuitry for sensing the photodiodes to which light has been interrupted is provided as is a counter that produces an output representative of length, width or area of the flat object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,403 to Stephanos discloses a light source and a photocell array between which articles such as fruit pieces are moved on a conveyor. Light energy to the photocells up to the height of the article is interrupted, and there is circuitry for determining how many of the photocells are illuminated and how many are dark. Downstream of the photocell array is a solenoid driven mechanism which diverts from the conveyor articles that conform to some prescribed criterion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,449 to Funk discloses a position detection apparatus that employs change-coupled devices which are illuminated by continuous light sources, such as fluorescent lamps. The position of an opaque object introduced between the lamp and the charge-coupled devices is ascertained by sensing signal changes in the charge-coupled devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,788 to Laliotis discloses a device for measuring the length and cross-sectional dimension of a log. There is an array of photosensitive elements and a lens which focuses light reflected from the log onto the elements. Through computer control, the number and position of excited photosensitive elements produces information indicative of the cross-sectional shape of the log and the longitudinal shape of the log.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,443 to Carroll discloses a photoelectric input apparatus for detecting the position and speed of movement of a finger, stylus or like elongate object. The apparatus includes a structure that defines a square hole. Orthogonal arrays of cooperating photocells and photodetectors are disposed on the walls that define the hole. An object introduced into the hole interrupts light beams to at least two of the photocells, and there is a logic circuit which produces an output representative of the position of the object within the hole.